My Losers and My King
by Diamondinsanity
Summary: Cordy and Spike. The king and queen. Will their plan go well? Or will it fail like most of Spike's plans? Complete
1. The Queen

Disclaimers: Not Mine!  
  
Spoilers: Up ta season 3 in BtVS. I added Doyle in though, so just pretend he was on Buffy.  
  
A/N: I was really tired when I wrote this. It's just a lil piece from Cordelia's mind on the men in her life. I have a really rare pairing tho- SPIKE/CORDY! I love it!  
  
Dedication: To Paula, cuz I promised her I would write a Spike/Cordy story for her. There you go, Paula, are you happie now?  
  
*****  
  
I don't know what it is with me. I always seem to go for the freaks. Or more importantly all men associated with Buffy Summers.  
  
Well, I technically wouldn't classify Xander as a man. A freak, yes, but a man, I'm not so sure. First of all, he cheated on *me* Me! I've never been cheated on in my life. Maybe cheated on someone, but for some one to cheat on me is unheard of! And with that loser Willow, too! But I don't have to worry about that any more.  
  
Then there's my little crush on Wesley. He was perfect, rich, and smart. If I had married him, I would be set for life, right now. But he had like no sense of style. And he could not kiss to save his life. I'm just glad I don't have to worry about him any more.  
  
Doyle. Now, he never met Buffy, but he did have a vision of her once. But there is no way you could call Doyle normal. He was a drunk gambling Irish half-demon, but I loved him. He never knew that, though. He never knew that I would never care that he was a demon. Even if he had told me straight away. I mean come on, lived on the hell mouth my whole life. But he's gone now, and I don't have to worry about be alone, any more.  
  
Angel, now he's a different story. Ever since I first met him I knew he was salty goodness, but deep down I knew he was never my type. First of all he was too wrapped up in Buffy to notice me, and second, he's way too broody for my tastes. But I'm already in love with some one else. I don't think I was ever really in love with Angel, lust maybe, but never love. Now I have all the love I could ever want and then some.  
  
My some one else isn't who you're thinking it is, either. I actually met through Buffy, but we don't talk about her. We both hate her for the most part. He spent his time trying to kill her, and then left to go to Brazil. But he came back. He always came back. He came to me in the hospital, and sat with me. No one knew. Not even Angel smelt him on me. He didn't have a soul then, but he does now. He has one for me. I am his soul.  
  
He took me away from the hospital. Away from this world and into his own. A dark one. He calls me his Queen, and I have to say I like it. He buys me everything. He'd give me the world if I asked him. Of course, lots of convincing would need to be done, but with him that's the best part.  
  
He says he's gonna turn me one day soon, and will be together for eternity. He just has to get rid of his dark goddess first. I've never hated any one as much as I hate Drusilla. I never even hated Buffy this much.  
  
Dru was right though. She once told me that your whole world changes when Spikey makes you his. She didn't like Spike's attention, though. I don't think I could live with out it.  
  
***** 


	2. Paris

Karma: Okay, this was originally gonna be a one shot, but I was asked to continue it. Thank you for reviewing! Now, I know I give Harmony too much credit, but I needed her to think a little... Oh, and this is really AU with the time scheme and all that!  
  
*****  
  
*Xander*  
  
Merciful Zeus! It's been nearly six weeks since Cordy went missing. It was a week after she got out of the hospital. She was trying to be popular again, when suddenly she stopped trying. She was at school, but she looked like she wasn't really there. She was in a daze the entire day. I wanted so badly to talk to her, but every time I tried she'd walk away. She was hiding something. I wish I knew what it was. I don't think I ever will now...  
  
I wonder what happened to Cordy, if she's still alive even. If she died. If she was turned. Where she is. Who she's with. What she's doing. I miss her more than any one will ever know...  
  
It's my fault you know. That she's gone. If I hadn't kissed Willow none of this would have happened. Every night I dream that Cordy comes back to me. But every morning I wake up and she's still gone. Doesn't she know I need her to come back?  
  
*****  
  
*Harmony*  
  
Who does that bitch think she is?!? Leaving Sunnydale just to get attention! It's just another one of her ploys. She'll come back in a month with a nice tan knowing very well that the whole school spent the entire time she was gone, thinking about her! Grr! They're supposed to be thinking about me! About me being Prom Queen! But no! They're thinking of making Cordy queen in honor of her "Death." God, like she'd ever really be a queen!  
  
*****  
  
*Cordelia*  
  
Hee Hee. I just love diamonds! Spike bought me a gold diamond ring. It's gorgeous. He says it proves to every one that I'm his queen. He is so beautiful when he tells me stuff like that. He makes me feel all mushy inside.  
  
We're on our way to Paris. He says he wants to show me the most beautiful city in the world with the most beautiful girl in the world. He makes me feel so special. I wonder if he knows he does that. But knowing him, he does. He knows everything about me, I wonder how he does that, but I've never asked. He'd just smirk and use some line on me that I know I'll fall for, so I don't ask. I just bask in the salty goodness of him, and wait until the full moon on the night of the alignment, when I will become his queen for eternity.  
  
***** Short Chappie I know. More soon, I promise! 


	3. ExGirlfriends Are Evil

Karma: Thanks for the reviews and the ideas! Remember, the more you review, the more I write. Also, I'm always open for ideas, because right now I'm not sure where I'm going with this...  
  
*****  
  
*Drusilla*  
  
They're coming. My Spikey and his new goddess. I can feel them. He calls her his Queen. Miss Edith got very angry when she heard that. Spikey belongs to me. She will know soon enough. She will never be his eternal queen. The stars told me so.  
  
My sweet William will come back to me, and the Queen will take a long nap. Miss Edith said I may play with her if I wanted to. The King of Cups wants a picnic, but it is not his birthday. When she comes to play with me, it will be his birthday. We'll have tea parties all day long. She'll be great fun. She'll help me plant my daisies. The stars say so.  
  
They'll be here soon, and once again Willie will be mine. He will not be her plaything. He will be mine. I am his princess. He told me I would be his dark goddess for eternity. And I will be. She is not a princess. She is a queen. And everybody knows when the queen dies the princess takes her place.  
  
*****  
  
*Willow*  
  
Xander's going insane. He has been ever since Cordelia ran away. He thinks she's been kidnapped, but I doubt it. If she were kidnapped, she's be back all ready or her body would've been found. No one would be able to put up with the antics of Cordelia Chase. There is not a person living who would have the patience for that.  
  
*****  
  
*Spike*  
  
My Queen is sleeping. There is no one as beautiful as she is. Not even sodding Dru was ever as beautiful as my Queen. I suppose that's why Dru was only a princess to me. Cordelia is going to be my queen for eternity soon. She'll be my mate. My equal. Something Dru never was. There's only one snag in our plan: Dru. I hate waiting. But we're bloody well going to have to. The ritual cannot take effect while sodding Drusilla is alive, or unalive. Well, she won't be. Not for long, at least. She'll be in hell, where she bloody well deserves to be. And I'll be with my Queen. No one can botch up my plan.  
  
*****  
  
*Cordelia*  
  
Only two more days until we get to Paris. Then we have a week until the alignment. God, I have never felt happier than I do now. Who knew that I'd be so happy in this bizarro world.  
  
I mean, I'll never have a tan again, but that's okay. I hear the whole dark goddess thing is in this season. I'll never be able to go into sunlight again, but hey who wants skin cancer, anyways? The hardest part is going to be having to live with out a reflection. It's going to drive me crazy.  
  
But I'd do anything for him. I know I'd miss him more than my reflection if I lost him. And I can't lose him. No one, not even Drusilla will ever be able to take him from me. I mean it too. He is mine for eternity. He promised and he would never break a promise to me. I am his queen after all.  
  
*****  
  
More soon!  
  
***** 


	4. Field Trip Time!

Karma: Thank you for reviewing! Sorry this took awhile... I got caught up in Not Another Demon and Nothing to Worry About, so this one's kinda short, but I wanted to get it posted. I hope you like this chapter anyways and R&R.  
  
*****  
  
*Buffy*  
  
Something's off with Cordy's disappearance. It seemed too planned. The day before she left she was distant and kept talking about Paris. I remember because it looked like Harmony was going to strangle Cordy. Apparently Harmony would kill to go to Paris. I hope that's not literal because I don't think I could deal with any more drama right now.  
  
Anyways. Cordy seemed sad when she was talking to Xander. She looked like she was saying goodbye. But later Xander told me that she was just insulting him. But he never did tell me what she said.  
  
The next day she wasn't at school. I went to her house, but she wasn't there, but all of her stuff was. Except for her Versacci bag. How convenient, right?  
  
Also, the night before some one knocked over the 'Welcome to Sunnydale' sign. And who do I know and hate who loves to do that. Spike. How convenient that he should appear in town at the same time Cordy disappears?  
  
Spike is the best at causing hell in my life and oddly enough Cordelia's disappearance is driving everyone in the group insane. Especially, Xander. He's taking this really hard. He seems to think this is all his fault. Which leads me to my earlier question: What did Cordy tell Xander that day?  
  
I told Giles my suspicions. He doesn't think there's a connection. But when I asked him why Spike would come to town and then not try anything, Giles spent the next morning on the phone with the Council. Apparently the trackers they had following Spike lost track of him near LA. How convenient. Now Giles is worried. We haven't told Willow or Xander yet. I wouldn't know what to say. But it looks like a Slayer/Watcher field trip to Paris is coming up. I wonder if Giles would let me go shopping after we stop Spike...  
  
*****  
  
*Cordelia*  
  
Finally! We're in Paris. I thought we'd never get here. Best of all, Spike found this cute little mansion near the city. Sometimes I wonder where he gets all this money from or if he even uses money for all the things he buys me, but I think better of it. I don't think I really want to know where he gets his money from. He said something about a family fortune that Angel had, but I don't think Spike would tap into that, would he? It doesn't matter anyways. As long as I with Spike all of the evil he does doesn't bother me. Isn't that weird? Me, Cordelia Chase Queen of Normal with the King of Bizarro Land. But I love him and that's all that matters.  
  
I'm starting to get worried about Spike, though. Last night he woke up from a dream yelling something about Dru and I have a feeling that it's not a good thing. I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens. 


	5. Feelings

*Angel*  
  
Spike's up to something. I can feel it. And whatever he's planning cannot be good, because I can feel Dru planning something that could be worse than what Spike's planning. Buffy and Rupert told us today that they're going to Paris to stop Spike. Buffy has a feeling he's up to something; I didn't have the heart to tell her that I felt it nearly a month ago. Longer than that. When I felt Spike arrive in Sunnydale. I knew he was up to something, especially when I felt him leave an hour later. I knew I should have told Buffy. But what can you say? So I didn't say anything. Then when we found out Cordy went missing the night before, I knew I should have said something, but I didn't. Last night I finally said something. And now that is why I am on a plane in the middle of the night with Buffy and Rupert on our way to Paris to stop Spike, my idiot grandchilde. And here I am brooding yet again.  
  
*****  
  
*Oz*  
  
Cordy's still gone. Xander's worse than ever. Willow's more pissed at Cordy than ever. She's convinced that Cordy planned al this. Buffy, Giles, and Angel left to go to Paris because they're convinced Spike's behind all this. Tonight's a full moon. Other than that it's another night in Sunnydale.  
  
*****  
  
*Cordelia*  
  
Spike says the longer that you're around vampires, the more you feel mystical vibrations. Well I'm feeling them alright. Spike says it's Dru. She's planning something. She's planning something really big according to the pained expression on Spike's face. Or at least that's what I thought the look meant. Then he explained to me the true source of his discomfort, Buffy, and Angel are in town. This is so not good. But nothing will stop the ritual. Come Saturday, Spike and I will be the most dangerous vampires the world has ever seen. And I can't wait. Not because of the evilness and killing. Ew. No. Because I get to be with Spike for eternity.  
  
***** 


	6. Time

**Karma: I'm baaaaaaaaack. Finally I know. But I'm back. Keep R&R please.  
**

* * *

**  
--Willow--**  
  
They're finally in Paris. Buffy called me today to tell me that they've had no sign of Spike or Cordelia yet. They aren't sure whether that's good or bad. Angel says he can sense them, but right now any one with any source of power can sense them. I'm half way around the world and I can feel the vibrations of power. The stronger the vibrations get, the crazier Xander gets. And he still won't tell any one what the last thing Cordelia told him was. It makes me so mad that she would treat him like that. He's only a shell of the person he used to be. I hate it. And I hate her.

* * *

**  
--Drusilla--**  
  
The stars. They're screaming. The stronger princess gets, the more they scream. It's not the good kind of screaming. Stars only scream when it is good, they never scream in pain. But now I can see them fall down dead and turn to ash. What it Spikey doing to the stars? Why do the stars turn to ash? Miss Edith has stopped talking to me. She was being a very bad girl, and now she won't say anything at all. What is Spikey doing?

* * *

**  
  
--Cordelia--**  
  
Finally, it's Saturday. I was nearly going insane in anticipation. But finally it is time. Spike was laughing at me earlier for being so impatient. I love it when he laughs. He looks younger and even more delicious than he already is.  
  
He gave me more presents today. A gorgeous red gown to wear for the ceremony, which I'm wearing right now. You know, for a guy, he has really expensive tastes. I love it. He's leading me out to the balcony now. He looks so handsome in the moonlight.  
  
He's biting me now. Oh my God, is he biting me. If he told me how good it would feel, I would have asked him to bite me sooner. Everything is fading out. I can hear a faint chanting in the background. And Spike's whispering sweet nothings into my ear. Oh, wait. What's that? Blood? Ew much. Wait. Why am I drinking it? But it tastes so good. Like Spike and honey. And- Wait. Did some one just call my name? Spike. Wait. Don't Go...  
  
**

* * *

TBC  
  
**


	7. The End

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.**

Karma: Well, this is the end. Thanks for hanging around for the ride.

**

* * *

--Angel--**

We're too late. It's already begun. I can't believe that Spike chose Cordelia as his mate. When Drusilla finds out she's going to be- Okay, I take that back. Now that Dru has found out, she is going to be furious.

* * *

**--Drusilla--**

The stars were bleeding and this is why. They bleed for a thing who shall never be a queen. Spikey is mine and she must know that Princess always gets her way.

Her skin feels smooth like the skin of an apple. It bruises so easily under my fingers as I throw it to the side. She is no longer my goal. The naughty naughty prince is my goal. He should know better than trying to replace Princess. He never wins these games.

The stars are screaming again. But why? It's so loud and bright that I don't know what's going on. Now Miss Edith is screaming but her words sound foreign and she is not singing like she usually does. I feel cold, but I'm not sure why. I look down and all I see is a dark piece of wood before the world goes dark.

* * *

**--Buffy--**

Angel's leading me the other way. I know we're going the other way, but I don't say anything to Giles. I'm sure Angel has his reasons, and I trust him. I'm just worried about Cordelia.

**

* * *

**

**--Cordelia--**

Everything is fuzzy as I open my eyes. I'm not sure what's going on, but I'm hungry. I can hear heartbeats thumping wildly around me and I feel like I'm going insane. Suddenly I feel someone watching me. I look and it's only Spike.

"Good morning, Princess. Welcome to eternity."


End file.
